


Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, The End of Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Where was Christmas? Where had it gone? 

A merry Christmas wasn’t in the weather which was supposed to be chilly cold and instead was unusually muggy warm, and cheer wasn’t in the ‘bah humbug’ attitude of the people at work who were normally friendly and greeted Jude with a smile. There were no festive lights strung on top of homes, no yummy cookies to dunk into a cold glass of milk, and no cheerful laughter of children. It just didn’t feel like Christmas and it seemed as if the town had boycotted the holiday. 

Jude loved Christmas, but with the town in low spirits and a miserable cold wrecking his body his joy was a little blue. He grumbled as he lay under the covers, chilled to the bone even though he was snuggled in Zero’s big warm Hoodie and draped under a mound of fluffy fuzzy blankets. 

His head throbbed painfully and his body ached, his nose ran, and chilly shivers skittered up and down his spine as his teeth chattered. When he felt a smoothing hand brush through his hair Jude looked up to find his boyfriend gazing down at him with a sweet sympathetic smile. 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Zero asked, to which Jude grumbled, “’M cold, my head hurts, I feel like crap, and the dumb stupid town ruined our Christmas. I’m just peachy.” 

Zero frowned as his heart splintered a little. He wanted to help; he hated seeing Jude feeling so blue. “Can I get you anything?” More snarky grumble was what he expected, but instead he received big sad puppy dog eyes that put his own to shame. Jude pouted as he pulled the blankets back. “Will you cuddle with me?” 

Zero’s face lit up like a child’s on Christmas morning, happiness glowing as bright as a string of colorfully lights as his cheeks. He snuggled in bed behind Jude and cuddled him, nuzzling his neck as his boyfriend relaxed in his loving arms. Cozy and warm, both boys are sound asleep within moments and dreaming peacefully. 

The next morning Jude woke up being cuddled like a teddy bear. He had to fight to wiggle free of the snugly arms woven around him, although he didn’t go far, only squirming away enough to look up over the blankets and gaze outside…. and a wonderful surprise was waiting for him. 

It was snowing and frosty speckled across the wonderland. Twinkling lights sparkled on top of houses and in the distance he could hear children singing Christmas carols. It seemed like the town gave in to the festivities of a wonderful winter wonderland. 

Smiling happily, Jude pulled the blankets up partially over his head so he could stay cuddly warm while peeking out from under the softness to gaze out the window. Zero slept cuddled beside him, peacefully lost in the dream world, and Jude grinned when a sweet realization came to mind; not only does he have a beautiful view of the snow falling outside, but he has a gorgeous view of the man he loves laying snuggled beside him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/701531.html?thread=92630363#/t92630363)


End file.
